A conventional arrangement of an agricultural machine that can be attached to a tractor is known in the art. The arrangement includes a plurality of hydraulic hoses via which hydraulic working functions of the agricultural machine can be controlled. An individual radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) transponder is mounted on each of the hydraulic hoses. The RFID transponders are located in the vicinity of associated connecting ends of the hydraulic hoses, so that RFID readers mounted on tractor-side mating connectors can read out the respective RFID transponder when the connecting ends are being plugged in. This makes it possible to produce an association of the hydraulic lines, or of working functions that can be controlled thereby, with the respective mating connectors. In turn, this allows an associated control electronics unit to assign functions correspondingly to the mating connectors. Since this simultaneously requires transmission of an individual coupling identifier, data transmission between the RFID transponder and the RFID reader is comparatively complicated.
This disclosure provides an arrangement of the type mentioned above that is improved with respect to data transmission therein.